...i Nicol/Chodzi o czas!
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Dalszy ciąg odcinka "Irving z przyszłości". Nicole postanawia uratować Fineasza, Ferba oraz ich przyjaciół. W tym celu odbywa podróże w czasie. Bohaterowie *Nicole Strong *Fineasz Flynn *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Milly *Fretka Flynn *Jake Flynn *Emily Fletcher *Irving Du Bois *Albert Du Bois *Fretka Flynn *Heinz Dundersztyc *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Demi Delonds *Alin Delonds Fabuła 'Część 1' - Kim jesteś i czego od nas chcesz? - chciał zapytać groźnie Fineasz, ale jakoś mu się nie udało. Przez całe swoje życie z nikim się nie kłucił i na nikogo nie krzyczał. Spojrzał na chłopca, który przykuwał go do ściany. Podobnie jak on, miał trójkątną głowę i rude włosy. Wyglądał na jego rówieśnika, jednak bardziej doświadczonego życiem. Widać, że nie raz uczestniczył w wojnach. - Kim jesteś i czego od nas chcesz? - Fineasz powtórzył pytanie. Chłopak spojrzał na niego z chytrym uśmieszkiem. - Hmm... Nie znasz mnie? - powiedział i zerkną na Fineasza. - Jestem Jake Flynn, daleki potomek Fineasza. Dziwne, Nicol ci o mnie nie opowiadała? - Coś tam wspominała... - "Coś tam wspominała"? Tylko "coś tam"? Dziwne, bo znam ją, odkąd oboje skończyliśmy pięć lat. Już od tego czasu byliśmy przyjaciółmi, a potem to co nas łączyło przerodziło się w uczucie, a ona tylko "coś tam wspominała"? - Z którego pokolenia od Fineasza i Ferba jesteście? - Po pierwsze: wiesz, że to nie ładnie zmieniać temat? Po drugie: człowieczku, jak ty mało wiesz o świecie. Po trzecie: ze sto czterdziestego czwartego. Fineasz to mój sto czterdzieści jeden razy pra, dziadek. - Co zamierzasz z nami zrobić? - Wiesz, że to nie ładnie zmieniać temat? - Jake zaczął powoli zbliżać się ku wyjściu. - Odpowiedz mi! Jake odwrócił się. - Posłużycie mi jako przynęta na Nicol. Rozprawię się z nią, a was zabiję. - A jeśli ona nie przyjdzie? - Przyjdzie, przyjdzie. Słyszałem, że bardzo was polubiła. Gdyby jednak nie przyszła to i tak was pozabijam. Nie będziecie mi do niczego potrzebni. - po tych słowach wyszedł. "Gdzie ja do cholery jestem?" - myślała Nicol. Była w miejscu... Cóż z jej perspektywy trudno to opisać. Otaczał ją las. Dziewczyna o tym nie wiedziała, gdyż nigdy nie widziała drzew. "Musiałam się przenieść za daleko w przeszłość" - pomyślała i pociągnęła za dźwignię. "Co to jest?" - pomyślała i rozejrzała się dookoła. Nie wiedziała, że znajduje się w muzeum. Powoli wyszła z wehikułu, a następnie z budynku. Nieopodal zobaczyła dwie dziewczyny. Miały na sobie antygrawitacyjne buty, dzięki czemu unosiły się w powietrzu. Jedna miała długie brązowe włosy podcięte pod skosem i bladą skórę. Ubrana była w luźną (lub po prostu za dużą na siebie) bluzkę w biało-pomarańczowe paski i dżinsową spódnicę. Druga miała rude włosy, obcięte na kilka nierównych warstw, a ich końcówki były kręcone. Miała duży zadarty nos. Ubrana była w fioletowe bolerko, czerwoną bluzkę i zieloną spódnicę. Nicol podbiegła do nich. - Znacie może Fretkę Joh... Flynn? - spytała. - Ja jestem Flynn... - odezwała się ruda, jednak Nicol jej przerwała. - Jesteś Fretka Flynn?! - Nie... Na imię mam Meggie. Nie znam żadnej Fretki. - Fretka to siostra naszego dziadka. - odezwała się brązowowłosa. - Dziadka? To znaczy, że jestem za daleko... Dzięki! - powiedziała i pobiegła do muzeum. - Łał! - powiedziała Meggie. - Też muszę kupić se takie buty. Nicol użyła wehikułu już kilkanaście razy. Była już koszmarnie zmęczona, ponadto maszyna zaczynała się psuć – lądowała w całkiem innym miejscu niż powinna. Tym razem zamiast w muzeum wylądowała w jakimś wieżowcu. Przeszła przez korytarz i zobaczyła brązowowłosego mężczyznę w kitlu aptekarskim. Siedział z pochyloną głową i wyglądało na to, że jest załamany. - Co robisz? – spytała. - Nie widać? – odparł nawet na nią nie spoglądając. - Co się stało? - Mój świat runą w gruzach. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego pytająco. - Od 30 lat próbuję zdobyć władzę nad okręgiem trzech stanów, bezskutecznie. - Co to jest? – Nicol wskazała na szczątki jakiejś maszyny. - To mój złohipnotyzatoinator. - A do czego on służy? - Laser trafiając w jakąś osobę sprawi, że staje się ona moim złym sługą. Oczy tej osoby zaczynają świecić na czerwono, a ten kto w nie spojrzy, również staje się moim sługą. - Więc dlaczego go nie wykorzystałeś? - Chciałem, ale tajny agent Pepe Pan Dziobak, zawsze mnie powstrzymuje. - Dlaczego nie trafiłeś w niego? - Jest za szybki, nie udałoby mi się. - A co jeśli zmęczyłabym go walką? - Ty miałabyś z nim walczyć? Nicol pochyliła się nad mężczyzną i złapała go za ramiona. Ten facet z pewnością był zły, a takiemu była gotowa pomóc. - Dlaczego nie? – spytała. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł jaka jest piękna. Kiedy spojrzał w jej oczy, dostrzegł czające się w nich zło. - Niech będzie, ale najpierw naprawimy złohipnotyzatoinator. - Jak się nazywasz? - zapytała Nicol, kiedy już powoli kończyli budować maszynę. - Jestem doktor Heinz Dundersztyc! - zrobił minę typu "jestem z tego bardzo dumny". - A ty? - Nieważne. - Powiedz. - odezwał się zalotnie. - Chcę wiedzieć z kim pracuję. - Jestem tu tylko na chwilę. Pomogę ci załatwić Pepe Pana Dziobaka i spadam. - Ale wiesz, jeśli będziesz potrzebowała pomocy, to możesz na mnie liczyć. - Dzięki, ale teraz to ty potrzebujesz pomocy. Heinz zaśmiał się. - Ok, skończyłem! Wtedy okno przy którym stał Heinz, zostało zbite przez dziobaka. Nicol szybko chwyciła najbliższą zmiotkę i go uderzyła, tak aby nie mógł zniszczyć wynalazku Dundersztyca. Pepe spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, a ona na niego z satysfakcją. - Pepe Panie Dziobaku, poznaj moją przyjaciółkę. – mówił Heinz, podczas gdy dziobak walczył z Nicol. – Nie mogę jej nazwać asystentką, gdyż „jest tu tylko na chwilę, pomaga mi cię załatwić i spada”. – Nicol uśmiechnęła się. Wygrywała z dziobakiem, gdyż ona nie traciła sił, a on był coraz bardziej zmęczony. – Nie zdradzę ci jej imienia, bo sam go nie znam. – Nicol mocno uderzyła dziobaka. Pepe upadł. Dundersztyc trafił w niego laserem. Oczy Pepe zaświeciły się na czerwono. Nicol szybko odwróciła głowę, a Heinz nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się przed chwilą stało. - Dz…dz…dziękuję. – wyjąkał. -Do usług. – odparła Nicol, wróciła do wehikułu i pociągnęła z dźwignię. Miała już dość podróży w czasie. Wehikuł coraz bardziej się chrzanił, przez co lądując dziewczyna wypadała z niego na około pięć metrów. Wciąż nie mogła znależć Fretki. Wkrótce nauczyła się (po wypadaniu z wehikułu) lądować na nogach zamiast na twarzy. Zatrzymała się na jakiejś ulicy. Zobaczyła grubego pięciolatka i brzydala zagradzającego mu drogę. Brzydal wyglądała jak łobuz i wyrwał pięciolatkowi coś z rąk. Nicol przyjrzała się uważniej i zobaczyła woreczek z małą złotą rybką. Brzydal chciał ją zjeść, jednak pięciolatek go uderzył. Wyglądało na to, że cios był dosyć mocny - wystarczył by łobuz zgiął się w pół. Po kilku ciosach chłopiec pokonał brzydala i odebrał mu swoją złotą rybkę. Nicol otworzyła usta z wrażenia. Przyjrzała się chłopcu uważniej i zobaczyła, że to... Buford! "Łał! Wspominał, że jest łobuzem, ale nie spodziewałam się po nim czegoś takiego! Muszę go lepiej poznać!" - pomyślał i wskoczyła do wehikułu. Dziewczyna pociągnęła za dźwignię. Wtedy przypomniała sobie jak dobrze zna Jake'a, w jaki brutalny sposób ze sobą zerwali. Jak całowała się z Fineaszem i jak opowiadał jej o swoim zerwaniu z Izabelą. Zamyślona Nicol nie zauważyła, kiedy wehikuł się zatrzymał. Nie zdążyła zabezpieczyć się przed upadkiem i wpadła w krzaki. - Wolisz pracę ode mnie. – usłyszała spokojny dziewczęcy głos. Wychyliła się i zobaczyła Fineasza z jakąś dziewczyną. - Ale... – powiedział chłopak. - Żadnego "ale". – przerwała mu. - Chciałam żebyśmy rozstali się w przyjaźni. – odwróciła się i zaczęła szybko się oddalać. Nicol zauważyła jak po policzku dziewczyny płyną łzy. Fineasz też miał łzy w oczach. - Izabelo ja cię kocham! - krzykną, ale dziewczyna była już daleko. Nicol pobiegła do wehikułu. "Więc to tak" - pomyślała. - "Zerwanie Izki i Fineasza wcale nie wyglądało jak moje i Jake'a. On mnie przeklinał, a Fineasz powiedział Izce, że ją kocha." W końcu Nicol ochłonęła. Odetchnęła głęboko. Spojrzała z pewnością siebie na dźwignię. Pociągnęła za nią i skupiła się tylko i wyłącznie na szukaniu Fretki Flynn. Wehikuł wylądował. Nicol zgrabnie wylądowała na dwóch nogach. Stała przed nią rudowłosa dziewczyna. Nicol patrzyła na nią z góry, ze względu na swoje buty o ogromnych podeszwach. - Znasz może Fretkę Flynn? - spytała. - To ja... - odparła niepewnie dziewczyna. - Na pewno? - Tak. Yyy... Masz do mnie jakąś sprawę? Nicole rozłożyła listę "niezbędnych rzeczy o Fretce Flynn". Ruda otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. - Najstarsza dziewczyna z ogników, która zdobyła pięćdziesiąt odznak jednego dnia? - Tak. - Królowa Marsjan? - Tak. - Mistrzyni jazdy monster truckiem... co? - Nicol ze zdziwieniem przyjrzała się swojej liście? - Można tak powiedzieć. - Fretka zaśmiała się. Nicol uważnie się jej przyjrzała. - Dobra. Chodźmy! - powiedziała. Chwyciła Fretkę za rękę i zaczęła biec w stronę wehikułu. - Zaraz, gdzie? Czekaj! Nicol wepchnęła Fretkę do wehikułu. - Wehikuł czasu?! Co to ma znaczyć?! - Twoi bracia są w niebezpieczeństwie i tylko ty możesz im pomóc. - Jak to ja? Oni zawsze sami świetnie sobie radzą. - Nie tym razem. Tu chodzi o udowodnienie, że oni są prawdziwym Fineaszem i Ferbem, i że wcale nie są źli. - Chyba nie bardzo rozumiem. - Tam w przyszłości nie wierzą, że można zawładnąć czasem i, że twoi bracia to prawdziwi Fineasz i Ferb. - Skoro tak, to tym bardziej nie uwierzą, że ja to ja. - Hmm... Spróbujesz jakoś przekonać swoich potomków. Masz, ty steruj wehikułem. Ja mam w głowie za dużo myśli i wciąż trafiam do nieodpowiedniego czasu. - Dobra. Gdzie mam się przenieść? - Muzeum, tam gdzie powinien stać wehikuł czasu. - Obawiam się, że to tak nie działa. - Coś się popsuło i teraz możesz się przenieść nawet na Marsa. - Dobra... A jaki czas? - Początek ziemskiego lata, rok 4556. Fretka wytrzeszczyła oczy ze zdumienia, ale widząc poważną minę Nicol, zrobiła to co ona kazała. 'Część 2' Wylądowały w miejscu, gdzie powinien stać wehikuł. Szybko wyleciały w powietrze. Przyzwyczajonej już Nicol udało się utrzymać na nogach, zaś Fretka upadła na twarz. - Rany... Faktycznie coś się chrzani w tym wehikule... - powiedziała, podnosząc się. - Au! Zaraz... coś jest nie tak... Nie jesteśmy w muzeum! - Tu w moich czasach nie ma muzeum. O nie! - Co? - Godzina! Nie było mnie tu już godzinę! Za długo! Musimy się cofnąć w czasie dotąd, aż będzie kilka sekund po tym, jak pierwszy raz odpaliłam wehikuł. - O nie! Nie mam zamiaru drugi raz lądować na twarzy! - W takim razie musimy się spieszyć, inaczej twoi bracia są już martwi! - Co? Nicol i Fretka wpadły do najbliższego sklepu. Nicol wyciągnęła buty o pięćdziesięcio centymetrowej podeszwie i podała je Fretce, zaś ta szybko je założyła. Potem Nicol podała Fretce folię w kształcie człowieka. - Co to? - Masz to założyć. - Po co? - A... - Na Marsie mieszkają twoi potomkowie. - Właściwie chciałam powiedzieć... - Spokojnie. Nawet nie poczujesz, że masz coś takiego na sobie. Ja to mam i co? Widać? Fretka przyjrzała się uważnie swojej towarzyszce. Faktycznie nie było widać, że ma na sobie jakąś folię. Wyglądała jak każdy człowiek. - Ale... - Fretka chciała powiedzieć, że podczas ostatniej wizyty na Marsie nie miała na sobie, żadnego kombinezonu i mogła oddychać, jednakże Nicol jej przerwała: - Nie dyskutuj! Fretka wzruszyła ramionami i pospiesznie włożyła na siebie przezroczysty kostium. Nicol podała jej broń wyglądającą jak pistolet. - To laser. - powiedziała. - Może ci się przydać. Obie pobiegły do wyjścia ze sklepu, jednak robot zagrodził im drogę. - Trzeba zapłacić. - powiedział. Nicol wyjęła ze swojej kieszeni miecz i przecięła go wpół, po czym wraz z Fretką wybiegła ze sklepu. Flynnówna nie za dobrze radziła sobie na wysokich butach, ale wiedziała, że tu chodzi o życie jej braci. - Wsiadaj! - krzyknęła Nicol. - To twój statek? - spytała Fretka. - Skąd! Fretka wsiadła do statku. - Włączam autopilota. Za pięć minut powinnaś być na Marsie. Przekonasz swoich potomków, że to ty jesteś ich sto czterdzieści jeden razy pra babką. Potem wyjaśnisz im, że twoi bracia są w niebezpieczeństwie, a żyjesz z nimi w zgodzie i musisz im pomóc. Razem z twoimi potomkami przylecicie na Merkurego, bo tam są więzieni twoi bracia. Twoi potomkowie będą wiedzieli co robić. Zrozumiałaś? - Tak! Chyba... - Dobrze. Musisz się spieszyć. - Nicol odpaliła silnik, wyszła ze statku i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Fretka zaczęła stukać dłońmi w szybę. - Zaraz! Co robisz?! Ty nie lecisz?! Nie zostawiaj mnie samej! Jak mam ich przekonać, że jestem Fretką?! Z kim mam rozmawiać? - statek wystartował. - Nicol! Nicol! thumb|142px|STRZEŻ SIĘ ZŁA Tymczasem Strongówna pobiegła do innego statku kosmicznego. Po drodze zobaczyła plakat z napisem "Strzeż się zła". Na zdjęciu była ona i Jake. Dobrze pamiętała ten dzień. Było to po wygranej w bitwie na pustyni żaru. CZAS mijał. Dziewczyna nie mogła się dużej stać i przyglądać. Wsiadła do najbliższego statku i poleciała na Merkurego. „Co ja mam powiedzieć? Z kim się spotkać?” – myślała gorączkowo Fretka, w drodze na Marsa. Wkrótce wylądowała. Wyszła ze statku i zobaczyła skierowaną na siebie lufę od pistoletu, a raczej od lasera. - Kim jesteś?! Czego chcesz?! Jaki chciałaś osiągnąć cel w przybyciu na Marsa?! - powiedziała dziewczyna trzymająca broń. Miała czarne falowane włosy, do pasa. Fretka zauważyła, że dziewczyna odziedziczyła po niej długą szyję i nos. Jednak wieloma rzeczami się różniła, na przykład kształtem głowy, sylwetką, kolorem oczu i włosów. - Co się tak gapisz?! - wykrzyknęła. Fretka aż drygnęła. - Ja... - wyjąkała- - Idziesz ze mną! - Jak się nazywasz? - Nie zadawaj głupich pytań! Fretka zaczęła przyglądać się uważnie swojej kompance. - Ehh... Demi. Demi Delonds. Mam 19 lat. Mówię to żeby uprzedzić twoje następne pytanie. Jestem od ciebie cztery lata starsza. - Skąd wiesz ile mam lat? - To widać. Fretka uśmiechnęła się. Po chwili do dziewczyn podbiegł jakiś Marsjanin. Wskazał na Fretkę i zaczął coś mówić w swoim języku. Fretka nic z tego nie rozumiała, ale wyraz twarzy Demi sugerował, że ta rozumie każde jego słowo. Kiedy Marsjanin skończył mówić dziewczyna wykrzyknęła: - Bzdura! - wrzasnęła tak głośno, że wszyscy spojrzeli w jej stronę. - Ups... - szepnęła. Potomkowie Fretki i Marsjanie okrążyli ich z każdej strony, chcąc poznać treść tej wymiany zdań. - Co się stało Demi? - spytała dziewczyna wyglądająca tak samo jak ona. Różniły się tylko kolorem włosów. Demi miała czarne, a ta druga blond. Prawdopodobnie to bliźniaczki. - Ten tutaj - wskazała na Marsjanina. - mówi, że ta tutaj - wskazała na Fretkę - wygląda tak samo jak nasza daleka pra babcia Fretka! - Bo to ja! - wykrzyknęła Fretka. Wszyscy natychmiast na nią spojrzeli. - Co ty wygadujesz?! - krzyknęła bliźniaczka Demi. - Alin myślę, że wysłali ją potomkowie Fineasza i Ferba! Jest szpiegiem! Trzeba ją zastrzelić! - Demi wymierzyła w nią laserem. - Jak mnie zabijecie, to sami zginiecie! - Czyżby?! - Udowodnię wam to! - Jak?! Fretka umilkła. Nie wiedziała jak to udowodnić. Została całkowicie zbita z pantałyku. Marsjanin, który wcześniej rozmawiał z Demi, znów zaczął coś mówić. - Dobry pomysł. - powiedziała Alin. - Jaki pomysł? - spytała Fretka. - My ludzie, żyjemy poniżej stu lat. W przeciwieństwie od nas, Marsjanie żyją około dziesięciu tysięcy lat i do tego mają fantastyczną pamięć. Niektórzy wciąż pamiętają spotkanie z Fretką. Od razu po koronacji, zaśpiewała im piosenkę. Jeśli ty też ją zaśpiewasz, to ci uwierzymy, jeśli nie to umrzesz. Fretka przełknęła ślinę. - Ale... - wyjąkała. Nie dokończyła, bo rozległa się muzyka. Fretka doskonale znała słowa, bała się jednak, że coś pomyli. Wkrótce jednak obawy minęły, a rudowłosa dała się ponieść muzyce. - Samotności miałam dość! Chciałam miło spędzić dzień! - zaśpiewała. - Od przyjaciół dostałam kosz, więc po nowych wybrałam się... Nicol wylądowała na Merkurym. Natychmiast pobiegła do budynku zagłady, gdzie męczono, a potem zabijano wrogów rodziny. Nicol prawą ręką, która prawie do łokcia zrobiła się nagle metalowa, wywarzyła drzwi. - Nicol! - wykrzykną Fineasz, którego Jake przykuł do czegoś w rodzaju metalowego łóżka. - Tylko ciebie tu brakowało. - powiedział Jake odchodząc od Fineasza i zbliżając się do Nicol. - Uwolnij ich. - powiedziała. - Nie chce mi się. - To Fineasz i Ferb. - I co? Może jeszcze powiesz, że są dobrzy i wszystko co robiłem nie miało sensu? Nicol zmarszczyła brwi. - Nie nabierzesz mnie. Wiem, że chciałaś się zemścić za to, że zerwaliśmy. Jake zaczął się zbliżać do Nicol. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła swój miecz, chłopak zrobił podobnie. Ich bronie różniły się tylko kolorami - Nicol miała niebieski, a Jake czerwony. Oboje zaczęli walczyć. Wykonywali szybkie, sprytne ruchy, że trudno było się połapać, kto jest kim. Wojska Jake'a, które stacjonowały w budynku, nigdy czegoś takiego nie widzieli, a co mówić o Fineaszu, Ferbie i ich przyjaciołach. - Wylądowałyśmy. Uwolnimy twoich braci i spadamy. - powiedziała Alin. - Idę z wami! - Nie! - Co proszę? - Nie możesz. Posłuchaj babciu... - Babcią będę w swoim czasie! Mów mi po imieniu. Mam 15 lat! - Dobrze. Słuchaj Fretka: jeśli w twoich czasach nie było wojen, to nie masz zielonego pojęcia o walce. Nie możemy ryzykować. A jeśli ci się coś stanie? Jeśli cię zabiją? Wtedy zginiemy i my! Twoi bracia też! Zostanie zabużone kontinuum czasoprzestrzenne! Chcesz tego?! - Nie, ale... - Więc tu zostań. Jasne? - Tak. - Obiecujesz? - Obiecuję. - Dobrze. Uwaga wszyscy! Ruszamy do budynku zagłady. Musimy pozostać niezauważeni. - wszycy się rozproszyli, a Fretka została sama. - Obiecanki cacanki. - szepnęła. - Co innego jakbym przysięgała na klątwę faraona... Nicol wciąż walczyła z Jake'm. Naglę przewróciła się. Już miała się podnieść, kiedy zobaczyła, że jej prawa ręka jest przykłuta do podłogi. Dziewczyna chciała się z tego natychmiast uwolnić, ale coś było nie tak. - Tego się nie spodziewałaś, co? - powiedział Jake podchodząc do dziewczyny. - Trzy miesiące temu wynaleźliśmy metal twardszy i wytrzymalszy, niż ten, który masz w ręce. Chyba zapomniałem ci o tym wspomnieć. - Jake zaśmiał się pod nosem. "Ona ma w ręce metal?!" - pomyśleli jednocześnie Fineasz, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Albert, Milly i Anagela. - Jesteście otoczeni! - krzyknęła Demi stojąc w wejściu do budynku. - Demi Delonds. - powiedział Jake, spoglądając na dziewczynę. - Jake Flynn - odparła - i Nicol. - Cześć. - powiedziała Nicol. - Trafiłaś na najciekawszy moment. - Ćwiczycie zabijanie na sobie? Dziwne, bo przecież jesteście parą. - Oj! Czyżbyś nie słyszała sensacji dnia? Właśnie zerwaliśmy. - Widocznie na Marsa informacje ze świata ich wrogów dochodzą z dużym opuźnieniem. - powiedział Jake i razem ze swoimi wojskami oraz Nicol zaczęli się śmiać. - Na nich! - krzyknęła Demi. Wojska Jake'a zaczęły odpierać atak potomków Fretki. Jake uwolnił Nicol. - Załatwimy ich, a potem się z tobą rozprawię. - powiedział. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, kiedy dziewczyna zamiast wojsk Demi, zaatakowała jego. Spojrzał na nią zszokowany. Po jej usatysfakcjonowanym uśmiechu i przenikliwych oczach zrozumiał o co chodzi. - To ty... - wyszeptał. To Nicol jakimś cudem ściągnęła wojska Demi. To z nimi współpracowała. Wciąż chciała uratować tych ludzi, których nazywała Fineaszem i Ferbem. Nasuwało mu się tylko jedno pytanie: Po co? Nie miał czasu się zastanawiać. Nicol atakowała go niemalże z każdej strony. Musiał się bronić. Demi była gotowa do walki z Jake'm lub Nicol. Spotkało ją zaskoczenie, kiedy zobaczyła, że oni walczą ze sobą. Wtedy zrozumiała to samo co Jake. Nicol była po ich stronie. To ona jakoś ściągnęła Fretkę i wysłała ją na Marsa. To ona spotkała Fineasza i Ferba. To ona chce przywrócić pokój. Fretka przez nikogo nie zauważona, weszła do budynku zagłady. Starała się unimać walczących ze sobą ludzi. Nagle zauważyła swojego brata. Podbiegła do niego i krzyknęła: - Fineasz?! - Fretka?! - Ty masz 15 lat! - Tak samo jak ty! - Oho... - Fretka ściągnęła nie tą ciebie. Powinnaś mieć 20 lat. - Powiedz: czy wyjdę za Jeremiasza? - Nie powiem. - Dlaczego?! - Bo nie chcę zakłócać kontinuum czasoprzestrzennego. - Tak jakby podróże w czasie wystarczająco tego nie zakłócały. - wyszeptała Fretka sarkastycznie. Dziewczyna wyjęła laser, który dostała od Nicol i szybko uwolniła Fineasza, a potem pobiegła do Ferba. Po uwolnieniu braci i ich przyjaciół zauważyła, że są otoczeni. Na Merkurego sprowadzono za małe wojsko z Marsa, a do budynku wtargnęli inni potomkowie Fineasza i Ferba. Nicol wciąż walczyła z Jake'm. Była już naprawdę wkurzona. Dziewczyna przełożyła miecz z prawej ręki do lewej. Jej prawa ręka znów zaczęła się zmieniać w metalową. Potem zaczęła przeobrażać się w coś w rodzaju węża, którego zawinęła Jake.owi wokół nóg. Już miała go podnieść do góry, kiedy usłyszała głośne: - Dość! 'Część 3' Wszyscy jak na komendę odwrócili się w jedną stronę. Na niewielkim "balkonie" stała Demi. Nicol wypuściła Jake'a i zmieniła swoją rękę z powrotem w normalną. Jake zaczął iść po schodach w stronę Demi, Nicol szła za nim. - Zachowujemy się jak dzieci! Powinniśmy z tym skończyć! Jake podszedł do Demi, rozłożył miecz i wykrzykną: - Nie! Najważniejsze są więzy krwi! - już miała uderzyć Demi, lecz ktoś złapał go z tyłu za rękę. To była Nicol. Zrobiła to z taką siłą, że o mało co jej mu nie wykręciła. - Co ty wyrabiasz?! - wykrzykną. - Demi ma rację. Trzeba z tym skończyć. - Żartujesz?! Od kiedy stoisz po ich stronie?! - Czy ty naprawdę nie widzisz, że tam stoją prawdziwi Fineasz i Ferb?! Fineasz wszedł po schodach i staną naprzeciwko Jake'a. Wyglądali niemalże identycznie. Różnili się tylko ubiorem, fryzurą, kolorem włosów (włosy Jake'a były jaśniejsze) i odcieniem skóry (skóra Jake'a była ciemniejsza). Wszyscy wpatrywali się w nich jak w obrazek. - Nie wierzę. Ja w to nie wierzę. - powiedział Jake i już miał ominąć Fineasza i zejść z platformy, lecz nagle usłyszał głos Alberta: - A mnie pamiętacie? - teraz wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. - Dziewięć lat temu wysłaliście mnie do przeszłości. - Bzdura! - wykrzykną rozzłoszczony Jake. - Nie pamiętasz mnie? - Ja cię pamiętam. - zza tłumu wyszedł mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Był bardzo podobny do Jake'a, jednak widać, że starszy i bardziej doświadczony przez życie. Na jego twarzy widać było bliznę, prawdopodobnie po oparzeniu elektrycznym mieczem. - Dziewięć lat temu - mówił. - wraz ze swoją dziewczyną i bratem wtargnęliście na nasz teren. Uznaliśmy was za szpiegów, więc postanowiliśmy was unicestwić. Wkrótce potem stwierdziliśmy, że przetestujemy na was prototyp wehikułu czasu. Maszynę odpaliła sześcioletnia Nicol - w tym momencie wskazał na dziewczynę, a potem znów zwrócił się do Alberta. - ale pewnie już tego nie pamięta. Nie wracaliście, więc uznaliśmy, że zginęliście, a maszynę zniszczyliśmy. Najwyraźniej działała tylko w jedną stronę, a wy utknęliście w innym czasie. thumb|76px|Emily Zapadła cisza. Wkrótce została ona przerwana przez Jake'a. - To znaczy, że oni faktycznie są Fineaszem i Ferbem?! Wokoło rozległy się szepty. - I wy naprawdę jesteście dobrzy? - zza tłumu wyłoniła się Emily. Nicol uśmiechnęła się na jej widok. - Tak. - odparł Fineasz. - I nigdy nie kłóciliście się z Fretką? - Nigdy. - tym razem odpowiedziała Fretka. - To znaczy, że wszystko co dotychczas robiliśmy, poszło na marne! - wykrzykną Jake. Wszyscy dookoła zaczęli narzekać i lamentować. - Dokonałaś swej zemsty! Zadowolona jesteś?! - szepną Jake przechodząc obok Nicol. - Hej! Przecież to nie moja wina, że to prawdziwi Fineasz i Ferb. Z początku też myślałam, że kłamią. - Akurat! Założę się, że to ty ich tu ściągnęłaś. - Co? To ty jesteś specem od robienia wynalazków! Poza tym, tak samo jak ty myślałam, że oni są źli! Skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że jest inaczej?! - Hej, hej! Spokojnie. Przecież teraz możecie wszystko zmienić, prawda? - powiedział Fineasz. - Zmienić? Zmienić?! - wojna trwa 700 lat. Wiesz ilu ludzi oddało, życie za więzy krwi?! - Ej, wkońcu to nie my napisaliśmy tę książkę! Nastała cisza. - Ale to tylko od nas zależy, czy wojna będzie trwać dalej. - powiedziała Emily. - Możemy zapobiec dalszemu rozlewowi krwi. Jake spojrzał na Emily. - Jak zamierzasz to zrobić? - Podamy dziennikarzom informację o tym, że kończymy wojnę. Nie będziemy atakować ludzi i mordować. Ale jeśli zechcą nas aresztować, powiemy, że nie skończymy wojny, a będziemy jeszcze bardziej brutalniejsi. - A co jeśli nie przystaną na te warunki? - Przystaną. W końcu to my ich atakowaliśmy. Jake zamyślił się. Wtem podeszła do niego Alin. - Zgoda? - spytała podając mu rękę. Jake spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie, ale widząc jej pełne ufności oczy, odwzajemnił gest i powiedział: - Zgoda. Wojnę uważam za zakończoną! Wokoło wybuchły okrzyki triumfu i brawa. Najwyraźniej wszyscy mieli już dość wojny. - Dzięki wielkie, że to już skończyłeś. - powiedział Fineasz do Jake'a. - Zawsze mi powtarzano, że najważniejsze są więzy krwi, a skoro one nie lubią wojen, to nie było sensu dalej tego ciągnąć. Fineasz i Ferb podeszli do Alberta i Anageli, zaś Jake odwrócił się do Nicol. - Mam nadzieję, że znów będziemy parą. - Wybacz Jake, ale mogę zgodzić się tylko na przyjaźń. - Jak to? - Wiesz, za czasów, kiedy byliśmy przyjaciółmi, byliśmy bardziej zgrani niż w związku. - O nie Nicol. Ze mną nie ma takich żartów. Albo miłość, albo wrogość. - Ty każesz mi wybierać?! - Nicol, idziesz się czegoś napić? - spytała Emily podchodząc do pary. - Z miłą chęcią. - To jakie macie plany? - spytał Fineasz Alberta i Anageli. - To proste: zostajemy. - odparł Albert. - Tym bardziej, że teraz możemy spać spokojnie. - dodała Anagela. - A ty Irving, jakie masz plany? - zapytał znów Fineasz. - Wracam. Albert i Anagela spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni. - Mam rezygnować ze swojego dotychczasowego życia, tylko dlatego, że tu się urodziłem? Nic z tego. W tamtym czasie mieszkam dłużej niż tu. Poza tym chcę poprosić Katie o chodzenie. - Fineasz, - powiedziała Fretka podchodząc do braci. - Ktoś musi mnie sprowadzić do domu. - Racja. - powiedział Fineasz, a potem spojrzał na potomków swoich, Ferba i Fretki. - Miło było was poznać, ale my musimy już wracać. - Gdzie macie wehikuł czasu? - spytała Demi. - Mogłabym was odwieźć. - Nie, dzięki. Poradzimy sobie. - odparł Fineasz. - Akurat. - powiedziała Fretka. - Jest na ziemi. - To wsiadajcie. - Demi otworzyła drzwi do statku, a przybysze z przyszłości (z wyjątkiem Alberta i Anageli) do niego wsiedli. thumb|left|150px|Alin i Demi Delonds - Nicol... - Alin dosiadła się do stolika Strongówny i Fletcherówny. - Mówisz, że zerwaliście z Jake'm? - Tak. A co? - A jak ty... no wiesz... go poderwałaś? Nicol wypluła koktajl, który miała w buzi. - Co?! - spojrzała na Alin z wytrzeszczonymi oczami. - On ci się podoba?! - Właściwie, to już od dawna mi się podobał, ale ty z nim chodziłaś. A poza tym ja jestem potomkinią Fretki, a on Fineasza... nie było szans na taki związek, ale skoro wojna się już skończyła a wy zerwaliście... - Jesteście rodziną! - Przecież już od dawna w rodzinie zawieraliśmy małżeństwa! Poza tym, ja i Jake jesteśmy rodziną tak daleką, że wątpię abyśmy mieli choć trochę podobne DNA. To jak go poderwałaś? - Nie poderwałam go. To była wieloletnia przyjaźń... zaraz... A gdzie są Fineasz i Ferb? - Już dawno polecieli na ziemię. Nie wiedziałaś o tym? - Co?! Nie po to ratowałam im życie, żeby dać im tak po prostu odlecieć! Po tych słowach Nicol szybko wybiegła z baru, wsiadła do najbliższego statku kosmicznego i skierowała kurs na ziemię. - To jak? - zapytał Fineasz. - Co jak? - odparła Fretka. - Najpierw zabieracie mnie do mojego czasu, a potem wracacie do swojego. - Dobra, wsiadamy! - Zaraz! - Co znowu? - Fineasz, jak ja i Nicol podróżowałyśmy w czasie, coś było nie tak z tym wehikułem. - Co? - Jak wylądowałyśmy, wehikuł wyrzucił nas w powietrze. Widocznie coś musiało się schrzanić, jak ona podróżowała w czasie. - Niemożliwe. - chłopak machną ręką. - Fineasz, mówię prawdę! - Eh, dobra... to zrobimy tak: najpierw ja odstawię cię do domu, a potem wrócę po resztę i wrócimy razem do naszego czasu. Co ty na to? - Zgoda. Fineasz i Fretka wsiedli do wehikułu. - Demi, pozdrów Nicol ode mnie! - krzyknęła Fretka. - Spoko. Fretka pociągnęła za dźwignię. Wkrótce ona i Fineasz znaleźli się w jej czasie. Jak tylko to się stało, oboje wypadli z wehikułu. - Mówiłam. - Tak... chyba tutaj się rozstajemy... - Fineasz... jesteś moim bratem... zawsze będę cię miała na karku. Chłopak zaśmiał się, po czym wrócił do wehikułu i go uruchomił. Znalazł się w przyszłości i znów wylądował na twarzy. Ferb i Buford pomogli mu wstać. - Fretka miała rację. - powiedział. - No cóż... Ale jakoś musimy wrócić do domu. - odparł Irving. Wszyscy wsiedli do wehikułu. - Demi, pozdrów od nas wszystkich! - krzyknęła Milly. - Spoko. Fineasz uruchomił wehikuł. Tymczasem jakąś dziewczyna podbiegła do maszyny i mocno się jej złapała. Nikt jej nie zauważył, z wyjątkiem Demi. - Nicol? - powiedziała zdziwiona dziewczyna, lecz nikt jej nie usłyszał, bo wehikuł zniknął. 'Część 4' Maszyna wylądowała. Oczywiście wszyscy wypadli. Nicol wyleciała aż za płot. Nikt jej nie zauważył. Dziewczyna szybko wybiegła z podwórka i pobiegła w stronę parku. - O, oł. – powiedział Baljeet. – Zamiast w muzeum, wylądowaliśmy na waszym podwórku. Nagle wehikuł rozwalił się. - A może to i lepiej. - Trzeba będzie to posprzątać. – zauważył Fineasz. - Dobra! Szybko to posprzątajmy i idziemy się szczytować na bal. – powiedziała Milly. - Do balu jeszcze trzy godziny. – powiedział Ferb. - No właśnie! Tylko trzy godziny! Nie zdążę się umalować! Jak ja się pokażę Dylanowi?! Szybko! Bierzmy się za to sprzątanie! - Rany… - szepną Fineasz do Ferba. – Nie wiedziałem, że dziewczyny tak się dla nas starają… - Ja też nie. Nicol nareszcie dobiegła do miejsca w którym chciała się znaleźć. Nie zwracała uwagi na gapiących się na nią ludzi. Podeszła do ławki na której siedziała zapłakana dziewczyna. „To żałosne. – pomyślała. – Żeby tyle czasu płakać po rozstaniu z chłopakiem! No bez przesady!” Strongówna usiadła obok niej. - Hej. – przywitała się. - Czy my się znamy? – odparła dziewczyna, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku. - Zamiast siedzieć i płakać na ławce z powodu zerwania z Fineaszem, po prostu wróć do niego. Dziewczyna spojrzała na Nicol wielkimi oczyma. - Tak, wiem kim jesteś. Tak, wiem, że dzisiaj zerwałaś z chłopakiem. Wiem też, że powinnaś do niego wrócić. - Dlaczego? Zaraz… kim ty w ogóle jesteś?! - Kimś kto doradza ci w trudnej sprawie. - Ha, ha. Bardzo śmieszne. Zapadła chwila ciszy, którą szybko przerwała Izabela: - Śmierdzi od ciebie potem, prochem i… krwią! - Wiem o tym. – Nicol poważnie spojrzała na Izę. thumb|Iza z Nicol Dziewczyny długo się w siebie wpatrywały. Izabela chciała jeszcze raz zapytać „kim jesteś?”, ale stwierdziła, że nowo poznana nastolatka znów nie udzieli sensownej odpowiedzi. Nicol zobaczyła w oczach Izy niepewność oraz strach, więc powiedziała: - Jestem z przyszłości. Dalekiej, dalekiej przyszłości, w której czai się zło. - Jak to? - Może kiedy indziej ci o tym opowiem. Chodzi o to, że Fineasz, wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi odwiedzili tę przyszłość tę przyszłość. Fineasz nie potrafił się niczym cieszyć, bo wciąż myślał o tobie. - Co? Zaraz… Aaa… Już rozumiem! – Izabela gwałtownie podniosła się z ławki. – Fineasz przysłał cię tu i kazał ci to powiedzieć! - Słucham?! Izka, zastanów się! Czy ja wyglądam jak jakaś dziewczynka na posyłki?! Izabela przyjrzała się uważniej Nicol. - No nie… - wyjąkała. – Ale też nie wyglądasz jak osoba, która często pomaga ludziom. - Bo ja nigdy nie pomagam ludziom. - To dlaczego chcesz pomóc mi? - Bo nasze przypadki są bardzo podobne. - Ja to „nasze przypadki”? - Ja też dzisiaj zerwałam z chłopakiem. - I co z tego? - To, że zerwałam z nim dlatego, że poświęcał więcej czasu pracy niż mnie. - Aha. To znaczy, że rozumiesz moje położenie. Wróciłaś do niego? - Nie, ale… - Tak samo jak i ja nie wrócę do Fineasza. – Izabela odwróciła się, by odejść. - Ale Fineasz próbował cię zatrzymać. – Nicol wstała z ławki i zaczęła iść w stronę Izy. – A mnie mój ex przeklinał. Izabela odwróciła się. Dopiero teraz zobaczyła jak wysoka jest Nicol, przez te swoje duże podeszwy u butów. - Fineasz mówił, że cię kocha. Ja tylko mogłam o czymś takim pomarzyć. Chciałam by mój były mnie zatrzymał, nie pozwolił mi odejść, ale tak się nie stało. W twoim przypadku było inaczej. I ty chcesz dać koniec takiej wielkiej miłości? - Skąd wiesz w jaki sposób zerwaliśmy? - Kojarzysz ten moment, kiedy coś wpadło w krzaki? - Tak… Myślałam, że to wiewiórka. - Nie. To byłam ja. Podróżowałam wtedy w czasie. Po co? Może Fineasz ci opowie. Izabela uśmiechnęła się. - No to na co czekamy? Musimy się przygotować! - Przygotować? Na moment w którym wrócisz do Fineasza? - Nie! Na bal! - Na bal? Jaki bal? Izabela złapała Nicol za rękę i zaczęła ją ciągnąć w stronę swojego domu. - Z okazji rozpoczęcia lata. Mam już sukienkę! Dla ciebie też coś znajdę! Znajdę ci też nowe buty. Wkrótce dziewczyny dotarły do domu Izy. Domowniczka zaprowadziła Nicol do swojego pokoju. Strongównie trudno było się tutaj poruszać – sufit był zdecydowanie za nisko. - Czy mi się zdaje, czy naprzeciwko mieszka Fineasz? - Nie zdaje ci się. - Zakochałaś się w swoim sąsiedzie? Pierwszy raz widzę taki przypadek. - Nie gadaj, tylko wybierz sobie sukienkę. Wolałabym najpierw wziąć prysznic. Gdzie jest łazienka? - Za rogiem. Przybysza z przyszłości już miała wyjść z pokoju Izy, gdy nagle usłyszała jej głos. - A tak w ogóle, to jak się nazywasz? - Nicole Strong. Mów mi Nicol. – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i poszła do łazienki. Wkrótce piętnastolatka wróciła. Izabela była już ubrana. Miała na sobie oczywiście różową sukienkę i pantofelki w tym samym kolorze. Jej włosy były rozpuszczone. - Świetnie wyglądasz. – powiedziała Nicol. - Ty też. – Izabela uważnie przyjrzała się nowej znajomej. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła jaka Nicol jest piękna. Dziewczyna miała na sobie tylko ręcznik i oczywiście swoje buty. W rękach trzymała swój kombinezon. - Gdzie mogę go powiesić? – spytała. Iza podała jej wieszak. - Nie lepiej go najpierw uprać? - Po co? - U was w przyszłości nie pierze się ubrań? - Nie. A co to w ogóle jest? - Nieważne. Po co właściwie zakładałaś te buty? - A co? Miałam iść na bosaka? - Dlaczego nie? Nicol wzruszyła ramionami. - Chodź, znajdziemy ci jakąś sukienkę. – po tych słowach Izabela otworzyła swoją szafkę. - Tu są same różowe ubrania. - Nie przesadzaj! - No, ale róż tu dominuje. Izabela przewróciła oczami. - Niedawno mama kupiła mi sukienkę w kolorze morskiej zieleni. - Mhm. - Choć jest ładna, nie włożyłabym jej, bo nie… - … jest w kolorze różowym. - Tak. Myślę, że świetnie bym w niej wyglądała, ale odstrasza mnie to, że - … jest w kolorze różowym. - Tak. – Iza wyjęła z szafy sukienkę. – Proszę, przymierz ją. - Jest prześliczna! - Będziesz w niej świetnie wyglądać. - Ha! Ja we wszystkich sukienkach wyglądam świetnie. - To… ja pójdę poszukać ci jakiś butów. Izabela wróciła trzymając w rękach parę pantofelków w kolorze morskiej zieleni. Nicol była już ubrana w sukienkę. - Łał! Wyglądasz przepięknie! - Dzięki. - Przyniosłam ci buty. - Dzię… - Nicol zaczęła tępo patrzeć w stronę pantofelek. - Coś nie tak? - Są płaskie. - Co z tego? - Nie potrafię chodzić w płaskich butach. – Nicol usiadła na łóżku. - Jak to? - Od piątego roku życia chodzę na obcasach! Nawet kapcie mam na obcasach! Dlatego nie chodzę na bosaka. Nawet biegam na obcasach! Izabela wytrzeszczyła oczy. - Dobra… Poszukam jakiś butów na obcasach. - Dzięki wielkie. - Nie ma za co. - A masz jakieś nie-różowe spinki? - Chodzi ci o takie którymi mogłabyś podpiąć grzywkę, czy spiąć włosy? - Spiąć włosy. - Coś się znajdzie. 'Część 5' Fineasz didżejował na balu. Milly wywijała na parkiecie ze swoim 18 letnim chłopakiem Dylanem. Baljeet tańczył z Ginger, a Ferb z Gretą. Buford nie miał partnerki - siedział na ławce sam. - Greto? - Tak? - Czy mogę wziąć cię na słówko? - Możemy pogadać w tańcu. - dziewczyna zaśmiała się. - A jednak wolałbym pójść tam, gdzie nikogo nie ma. - Skoro ci na tym zależy. Greta i Ferb wyszli z balu i poszli na spacer po przedmieściach. Kiedy znaleźli się w miejscu, gdzie nie było słychać muzyki z imprezy, Ferb zatrzymał Gretę. - Chciałem cię o coś zapytać. - Tak? - Wiem, że długo zwlekałem, ale myślę, że nadszedł odpowiedni moment. Ferb spojrzał Grecie prosto w oczy. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła ten gest. - Czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? - Tak. - Greta uśmiechnęła się. - Tak! Oczywiście, że tak! Zawsze na to czekałam... chwileczkę, ale co ze Stephanie? - To nie ona mi się podobała, tylko ty. - Ale czy nie poczuje się zraniona, odrzucona? - O to się nie martw. Tydzień temu widziałem jak całowała się z innym chłopakiem. - Ja też chciałabym kogoś pocałować. Greta obięła Ferba na szyi, a ten objął ją w biodrach. Jednocześnie pocałowali się prosto w usta. - To kto pierwszy? - Ty. Miałaś wrócić do Fineasza. - A co z tobą? - Ja wiem co mam robić. Izabela spojrzała na Nicolę podejrzliwie. - Spokojnie. To nic związanego z potem, prochem i krwią. Idź już. Izabela weszła na bal. Spojrzała na Fineasza i uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. Kiedy chłopak podniósł wzrok z nad płyt i od razu ją zobaczył. Zdziwiło go to, że dziewczyna się do niego uśmiechała. Chłopak wziął mikrofon i powiedział: - A teraz piosenka dla zakochanych. Zaczęła grać spokojna muzyka. Wszystkie pary spowolniły taniec. Fineasz zszedł ze sceny i podszedł do Izabeli. - Można prosić do tańca? - zapytał. - Oczywiście. Kiedy ze sobą tańczyli nie potrafili spojrzeć sobie w oczy. - Fineasz? - Tak? - Popełniłam błąd. Kocham cię i... - Dasz mi drugą szansę? - Właśnie chciałam cię o to zapytać. Oboje się do siebie uśmiechnęli, a potem się namiętnie pocałowali. Buford wciąż samotnie siedział na ławce. - Zdaje się, że oboje nie mamy pary. - usłyszał. Znał ten głos. Chłopak podniósł głowę i wyjąkał: - Ni... ni... col? Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. - A. A. Aaale, jak? - W ostatniej chwili złapałam się wehikułu. To co? Zatańczymy? - Nicol wyciągnęła do Buforda rękę. Chłopak wstał i razem z dziewczyną poszedł na parkiet. - Całowałaś się ze wszystkimi oprócz mnie. - Tak. - To znaczy, że... - chłopak nastawił się do pocałunku, jednak Nicol zatkała mu usta palcem. - Nie tak prędko. Ty jeszcze trochę poczekasz. Muszę cię lepiej poznać. - Hej! Ich nie musiałeś poznawać! - Powinieneś się cieszyć. Wygląda na to, że jesteś wyjątkowy. - Nicol uśmiechnęła się zadziornie. Buford odwzajemnił ten uśmiech. Był najszczęśliwszym chłopakiem na świecie. Inne informacje *Po raz drugi odbywa się bal z okazji rozpoczęcia lata (pierwszy - "Bal"). *W tym odcinku dowiadujemy się, kim była dziewczyna, która pomogła Dundersztycowi w odcinku "Tajemnicza nieznajoma". Linki *blog *deviantart część 1 *deviantart część 2 *deviantart część 3 *deviantart część 4 *deviantart część 5